Les Années Collège
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, UA] 15 ou 16 ans. L'âge con et l'âge des petites ou grandes expériences... Ca vous rappelera ptet des souvenirs :p. Pour Féliciter Anya Chan ! ¤ Gros câlins forts ¤ ¤ Fredonne  ¤ 'He's urgently in loove'


**Disclaimers : pas à moi ! (Bandaï, Setsu Agency & co)**

**Disclaimers Brisby : Trop wouaah est un clin d'oeil-emprunt :p ¤ câlins ¤ **

**Genre : UA, Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T + ça existe ? Abus du vocabulaire et des références du siècle dernier (oui le XXe, oui les années 90 XDXDXD), consommation de beu (herbe) et d'alcool.**

**Couple : euh plein ?**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à Anya, c'est pour toi : Félicitations pour ta licence et ton cadeau comme promis :p ¤ Très gros câlins ¤**

**Mici** **reviews à tous ! Je suis en train de vous répondre :p **

**Important** **: boire comme un trou c'est pas top top. Ne déconnez pas avec vos vies ni avec celle des autres. **

**Fumette : les drogues douces n'existent pas, elles mettent juste un peu plus de temps à vous atteindre. Ici mes persos n'existent pas donc ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences. **

**Donc ceci n'est en aucun cas un exemple à suivre. Vala, morale off :p**

* * *

**Les années Collège  
**

¤

**Sur le chemin menant à l'appartement de Duo Maxwell, 23 juin 2007, 19h00.**

¤

Je lisse mes mains un peu moites sur mon blue jean, en espérant que mon t-shirt blanc n'aura pas d'aréoles.

J'espère que mes baskets noires ne font pas trop neuves parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire trop propre sur moi.

Je suis un peu nerveux derrière cette porte de bois, à entendre des bribes de conversation et de rires.

Des voix féminines, masculines.

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, le Charlie ?

- Maxwell, sois patient.

- Mais Wu, on peut pas boire tant qu'il est pas là !

¤

Mes potes m'attendent. Ça fait un bail qu'on s'était pas tous réunis.

J'avais oublié qu'ils m'avaient manqué, pas que loin des yeux, loin du cœur, mais plutôt moins on y pense.

Et au lieu de m'annoncer, je repense à la toute dernière fois où on s'était tous réunis comme ça.

Je me souviens de mon année de 3e, entre 1991 et 1992.

Je me souviens d'un truc de pas banal et en même temps complètement.

Un truc tout con, très con, trop con.

Un truc qui ferait rire bien des crétins, moi le premier.

Un truc qui me rend sceptique parce que ça me ressemble pas et en même temps c'est tellement moi hier.

Un peu moi aujourd'hui.

¤

C'était ma dernière année de collège.

J'étais un ado plutôt bien dans mes pompes, pas plus timide que ça avec quelques vrais potes qui sont restés encore aujourd'hui.

Dane, Taylor, Wu Fei, Réléna et Hilde. Et peut-être Heero, quoique je me voyais pas vraiment son pote à l'époque.

On se connaissait à peu près tous depuis la 6e et Heero on l'a rejoint en 3e.

¤

J'étais blond aux cheveux mi- longs un peu sales, parce que le grunge était un état d'esprit – pardon, à la mode mais à l'époque je me croyais original.

Champion toute catégorie du haussement de sourcil et de la blasé attitude.

Des yeux bleus ou verts selon la myopie de qui me regardait et des fringues trouées aux endroits stratégiques – on disait que j'avais de belles fesses même si j'étais bâti comme une arbalète, dixit mon meilleur pote, Dane.

Je portais des t-shirt noir avec le A de « Anarchy » comme si je savais ce que ça voulait dire, ce que ça impliquait vraiment.

J'avais un piercing-cercle au milieu de ma lèvre inférieure et une canine cassée en ayant mal évalué la distance de saut de haie.

Je crapotais de la beu en pro, dormais en cours de torture – non la flûte à bec n'était pas un instrument de musique dans la bouche d'un ado – et j'allais en cachette à mes cours de violon en faisant croire que c'était de la basse parce qu'à 15 ans le violon pour un mec ça fait pitié ou pire, meuf ou vieux.

Dès qu'on l'a su, on m'a appelé Charles Ingalls.

¤

- Hey Charles ! Elle est où Caroline ?

- Dans ton cul, Dane.

¤

Enfin dès que Dane l'a su. Dane, dit Duo deux en un à cause de ses tignasses de top model.

Oui, ses. Il a été le premier à avouer qu'il s'épilait la touffe, limite il avait la raie au milieu tellement elle était bien taillée.

Ouais il avait été grillé sous les douches de tout façon. Entre mecs on mate un peu voir si on doit avoir honte de son zboub' ou pas, c'est pas comme si des ados allaient s'acheter des mags de mecs à poils pour vérifier.

C'est pas comme si y en avait tant que ça à l'époque non plus, de mags.

C'est pas comme si j'avais cherché mais c'est à cette époque que je me suis admis que j'aurais ptet bien voulu.

C'était pas évident mais pas dramatique, j'étais décalé jusqu'au bout, ça flattait mon ego surdimensionné de faux ado torturé mégalomane.

Mine de rien, s'épiler pour un mec c'était tendu au collège à un moment où quand tu le faisais t'étais pas classé métrosexuel (d'ailleurs ça existe que pour soulager les homos refoulés, pourquoi pas, ça fait plus de matos pour nous) mais homo.

Et si à mon époque on ne lynchait plus vraiment à l'école pour ça, ça empêchait pas les étiquettes.

C'était pas pour rien que je racontais pas ma vie, les étiquettes je les collais, je ne les subissais pas.

Contradictoire ? Bienvenue dans l'adolescence.

Tu le vivais encore plus mal quand on te croyait homo et que tu ne l'étais pas.

Apparemment ça lui passait par-dessus la jambe à Duo mais quelque chose de bien.

¤

Duo a été le premier à avouer pour les poils, puis Taylor aussi, le mec sur lequel j'ai bloqué comme un dingue en début de 3e, en cours de flûte (non je ne dormais pas pour une fois) parce qu'il savait jouer, lui et que l'espace de cinq secondes, je l'ai imaginé avec un autre genre de flûte dans la bouche.

Taylor, dit « Trowa » parce qu'il était trop… wouah…

Trop sexe même avec ses jeans trop serrés qui le faisaient paraître squelettique sauf que quand il était sous la douche il était tout sauf squelettique. De longs muscles de nageur, hanches étroites, épaules larges enfin, large comme pouvait l'être un minot parce que faut pas se leurrer non plus. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être canon comme on disait avant. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être phénoménal aujourd'hui.

Trop magnétique avec ses yeux très verts et ses cheveux country color Schwarzkopf mèche stylisée Studio Line.

A un moment on a fait un Duo – non on ne s'est pas fait Duo – flûte-violon pour déconner mais c'était vraiment sympa.

Bon c'était pas un bœuf, y a que la prof de musique qui était intéressée, les autres élèves avaient soit pioncé, soit maté la bouche de Trowa en bloquant le son. A quinze ans t'avoues pas que tu peux aimer le pipeau bien joué.

J'avoue si je n'étais pas moi j'aurais zappé deux-trois accords mais bon c'était moi, j'assurais dans ce domaine même si je foirais un peu les autres.

¤

- C'était excellent, quelle maîtrise pour votre jeune âge… voulez-vous nous interpréter le temps des cerises ? Non, non, pas de flûte. Juste le violon …

- ¤ regard meurtrier de toute la classe ¤

- … ¤ lève les yeux au plafond, blasé ¤ Oui Madame… ¤ commence à jouer le temps des cerises, dégoûté ¤

- Monsieur Yuy vous pouvez vous réveiller à présent. Monsieur Yuy ?

- ¤ ouvre un œil et regarde le violoniste en herbe fixement, d'un air plus meurtrier tu meurs ¤

- ¤ loupe son enchaînement puis reprend ¤

- Monsieur Yuy ?

- ¤ regarde le professeur Une fixement ¤

- Vous... ¤ avale sa salive ¤ pouvez vous rendormir.

- ¤ referme-l'œil ¤

- Hey ! Y a du favoritisme !

- Remets-toi, Duo.

- Pas moyen. Wu, prête-moi tes cuisses que je me rendorme.

- Ok. Si tu me prêtes ta sœur.

- Tope-là…. Hein ?

- ¤ change quelques notes et transforme « le temps des cerises » en « viens boire un ptit coup à la maison ».

- ¤ Barton suit de la flûte, en imitant les bruits de tire-bouchon. ¤

- ¤ La classe éclate de rire et Yuy a un rictus dans son sommeil. ¤

¤

Trowa s'épilait pour la natation, pour la compet', il avait une bonne excuse, lui, crawl et dos crawlé, ses spécialités et ce qui lui avait donné ce putain de corps, c'est pas que j'étais mal fait, j'étais juste petit et mince avec des petites joues. Plus tout à fait le visage d'un gosse, pas tout à fait le visage d'un homme.

Le cul entre deux chaises, quoi, pile poil dans la catégorie « trop mignon ». La loose.

Duo s'épilait parce que d'après lui « les meufs adoraient les peaux de bébé et détestaient les grizzly ».

¤

- J'ai la peau douce, moi.

- Tu passeras aux Pampers, bientôt, Maxwell ?

- Et ta soeur, Yuy ?

- Et la tienne, elle est libre ?

- Tu la regardes même pas. 'Toute façon elle préfère les purs-sangs. Toi t'es moit-moit.

- Je suis un étalon. ¤ sourire carnassier ¤

- Tu vas plutôt détaler.

- De toute façon je suis branché blondes. Winner…

- N'y pense même pas Yuy. J'aimerais bien te donner une de mes sœurs mais je les déteste pas à ce point.

¤

Hilde, demi-sœur hippie choc de Dane, le soutenait dans ses affirmations.

¤

- Ouais, le trop de poil c'est pas top top et je suis une meuf.

- Hilde, t'es pas une meuf.

- Ah ouais, je suis quoi, Trowa ?

- T'es la sœur de Duo.

- …

¤

Originale dans ses rêves – fleurs dans ses cheveux très courts aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient bleus, tunique indienne, mini jupe et bottes de pétasse (un peu plus bas que le mi-cuisse et bottes à talons compensés 5 cm, on était au collège et dans les années 90 et ah oui, j'ai dit qu'on faisait pitié ) ?

¤

Elle prétendait avoir choisi notre Wu Fei maigrelet plutôt que Mill, le grand frère de Réléna – hmm corps de Ken le duvet en plus, cheveux de Barbie et un cerveau - à cause de ses origines asiatiques, de leur traque absolue du poil et de leur respect des traditions, ce genre de conneries.

¤

- Tu sors avec Wu, Hil ? Sérieux ?

- Ouais, l'Asie tout ça c'est mon truc… en plus ils sont vachement plus respectueux de la nature et tout…

- On parle bien de Wu Fei ?

- Ben ouais ? Il est pas Chinois ?

- Euh…

¤

Wu Fei, notre Bruce Lee National (en plus beau quand même, même avec sa coupe en bol de l'époque) fan de rap toujours en trop large qu'on appelait Billy Crawford pour le faire chier,

¤

- Urgently in lo-ove !

- Ta gueule, Maxwell, j'ai mué, moi.

- C'est un coup bas…

- Et puis jamais de la vie j'aurais les cheveux longs. Aux épaules ? Tu m'as pris pour une meuf ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la meuf ?

- Je parlais pas de toi, Charles.

¤

plus Français que moi depuis cinq générations, qui ne parle pas un traître mot de mandarin/cantonnais/autre dialecte de chez lui qu'il sait à peine où c'est/langues nationales et qui s'en tape comme pas deux mais qui adorait les cours de langues approfondis.

¤

- Wu… ¤ nuque mordillée, couine ¤ dis-moi un truc en chinois.

- ¤ Fais asseoir Hilde sur ses cuisses ¤ Le chinois n'est pas une langue, Hilde.

- Euh un truc dans ta langue alors… tu parles quoi au fait ?

- ¤ un sourire ¤ Français.

- … Mais ¤ une épaule mordue ¤ tu connais bien un truc dans ta langue, non ?

- Oui je suis un expert… ¤ suçote ses lèvres, pas les doigts sous le top noir avec un signe peace & love ¤

- Arrête… Je comprends un peu l'allemand par mon père et Duo est totalement bilingue américain par le sien.

- Et ? ¤ lui roule une pelle onctueuse ¤

- Alors… je suis sûr que tu comprends un tout petit peu quand même ?

- Je ne suis jamais allé en Chine. Pourquoi on en fait tout un fromage. ¤ effleure les reins nus ¤

- ¤ frissonne ¤ Te connaît. Suis sûre que tu comprends un peu et que ça te saoule qu'on te fasse répéter comme un perroquet.

- Hm ? ¤ fait glisser une bretelle noire le long d'une épaule crémeuse ¤

¤

Wu Fei qui était imberbe de partout sauf des cannes et du buisson et qui s'en foutait grave, traditionnellement grand buveur de bière de génération en génération, ceinture noire de « Kung j'en Fu pas une en cours mais j'ai des notes de taré ».

¤

- Tu m'écoutes pas, Wu. ¤ soupire, caresse la nuque ¤

- Mais si… ¤ fait glisser l'autre bretelle ¤

- ¤ essaie de garder un semblant de cohérence ¤ Allez… dis-moi… un mot.

- Un mot. ¤ sourire en coin contre le cou, effleure un sein ¤

- Imbécile ¤ retient un sourire, attrape la main baladeuse ¤

- ¤ Semble réfléchir ¤. Ok. Chop suey.

- ¤ tape derrière la tête, essaie de se lever ¤ Fous-toi de ma gueule.

- ¤ la retient par la taille ¤ Tu m'as dit un mot ¤ petit sourire ¤ Les onna comme toi ne sont jamais contentes.

¤

Wu Fei qui lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau avant de la retourner elle, ça faisait quelques mois qu'on était en 3e, courant janvier je crois, je tiens pas leur planning.

Et il l'avait gardée de temps en temps quand elle faisait pas chier, parce que les nanas c'est trop relou – et je sais de quoi je parle, pour savoir qu'on préfère faut tester - et même Duo se mêlait pas de leur truc.

¤

Bref en 3e on faisait comme si on connaissait la vie, après tout la copine de Duo on l'avait jamais vue et on mythonnait tous sur nos expériences.

Dans notre bande de potes, à part Wu, y avait que Heero qui avait apparemment déjà niqué.

Enfin avec lui on avait des preuves, genre la petite sœur de Mill, jolie blonde format planche à pain qu'on se demandait si c'était pas un mec qui n'avait ni couilles, ni mue.

Rél, déléguée depuis la 6e, avait redoublé sa 4e, s'était faite piéger en 3e dans la chambre de « Ramen ta face ».

¤

- Tu l'as cartonnée chez toi ? Elle était comment ?

- Hm… comestible, Duo.

- Comment t'as fait ? Elle est coincée du cul !

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ J'avais la clé. Et j'avais parié.

- Comment il a fait ? C'est un looser fini.

- Le physique, Wu. Si les nanas captaient le reste, ça se saurait.

- T'as pas tort, Winner.

- Quoi, Alouf, tu me trouves sexe ?

- Non, Ramen, mais elle, sûrement, parce que faut pas se leurrer, ce n'est pas pour ton intelligence.

¤

Quoi vous avez jamais vanné ethnique ? J'ai des origines Kabyle quelque part, je suis aussi musulman que le pape et on m'appelle parfois Alouf et Wu quand c'est pas Billy, c'est Nem.

Mes parents ont trop regardé les 10 commandements, ils s'en sont « aller repeupler » la France – et détourner des allocs selon certains - en meufs relous (synonyme ?).

'Tain s'ils avaient perdu mes sœurs dans le désert… mais non… .

¤

Ramen et Fromage (pardon, Belle des Champs parce qu'elle est belle et comme c'est un fromage ben on l'a appelée fromage), après les vacances de février, avaient un exposé à bosser, donc.

¤

- ¤ Toute intimidée dans sa petite robe à fleurs ¤ Salut… ta mère a dit que je pouvais monter…

- Pas de problème. Assieds-toi sur le lit, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Euh, tu ne préfères pas le bureau pour travailler ?

- Pas assez confortable.

- Mais il y a tous les livres, on va faire comment ?

- On les mettra au pied du lit. Tu devrais te mettre à l'aise, retire tes chaussures.

- Euh non je transpire des pieds et c'est… pas cool. ¤ rire gêné ¤

- Tu préfères que je te les retire, alors ?

- ¤ rougissante ¤ Ah ? Non ¤ s'assoit sur le lit à 80 cm de Heero et les ôte ¤.

- ¤ L'observe sous toutes les coutures en jean-t-shirt noir, après-rasage Mennen vert

- ¤ N'ose pas le regarder ¤ Alors euh… Médée était…

- May-Day ? ¤ fixe ¤

- Non. Médée, la… la pièce…

- Hm ? Allonge-toi un peu. ¤ s'allonge tout doucement sur elle et l'embrasse ¤

- …

- On n'est pas bien, là ?

¤

Ramen et Fromage avaient un exposé à bosser…

où ils avaient eu 2 tellement ils avaient approfondi le sujet.

¤

Et puis il l'avait larguée – si toutefois on considérait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble - gentiment – comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas lourdée pour se taper sa meilleure copine, il n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules avec d'autres.

Quoiqu'elle avait tendance à changer de meilleure copine en changeant de classe, le genre plus tard en 2nde, il l'avait larguée pour se taper une fille super mignonne avec des sourcils-piques que t'avais envie de faire un barbec'avec.

Planter deux saucisses, quoi.

Et puis Fromage avait gardé un espoir quelque part, qu'il revienne et il était revenu ouais, tirer son coup quand il n'avait personne.

Elle a traîné de plus en plus avec notre bande et au fur et à mesure, elle est passée de chochote à chic fille, puis de chic fille à super pote.

Wu et Hilde c'était pas pareil. Ils avaient tendance à quitter leurs cop respectifs pour se remettre ensemble.

Tromper leur cop même. Un truc de malade.

Avant que Fromage ne lâche l'affaire, elle essayait de traîner avec nous pour croiser Heero.

¤

- Il est là, Heero ?

- Ben non.

- Ah… et sinon toi, ça va ?

- ¤ fume sa beu ¤ Tu me saoules ?

¤

Après c'était 50/50.

Hey ! Elle faisait sa crevarde, c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait pas tous fait.

Et Fromage est devenu Fromton. Et Fromton est devenu un petit nom plus qu'une moquerie. Et il est resté avec le temps ce nom.

¤

- Salut Charles ¤ prend la clope de la bouche de Winner ¤

- Hey, demande pas, Fromton.

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ C'est ce que je fais ?

¤

Et elle est restée mon amie, la voir espérer en faisant de moins en moins pitié… ça imposait le respect quand même, même si au début on s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

¤

Quand même ce Ramen, quel con.

Métis franco-japonais aux cheveux et aux yeux bizarres.

Le genre coupe nid d'oiseau que t'attends qu'un pigeon vienne y poser un œuf ou deux, histoire de le faire larguer son air supérieur.

Le genre yeux bleus super foncés que tu sais pas si ce sont des lentilles vu qu'ils sont vraiment bizarres, mais que tu te dis finalement ce sont ses yeux parce que les lentilles de couleur ça raquait sec et que ses vieux étaient radins vu les fringues marque repère qu'il portait. Enfin, fringues du marché plutôt qui allaient bien à son corps d'asticot sportif vachement bien proportionné, que ça nous aurait arraché la gueule de le lui dire, mais c'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas un fan-club.

Genre t'as du mal à ne pas le regarder quand il te regarde et son regard devient ironique quand le tien s'attarde sur son piercing-barre au sourcil ou sur sa voix de mec quand toi tu fais ton castrat.

¤

- Espèce de bâtard ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

- Charles, quand t'arrêteras de miauler tu pourras me gueuler dessus.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, Charles Ingalls ?

- Miaou ? Meooooooow. ¤ petit sourire en coin ¤

¤

La brêle absolue en classe – il avait doublé sa 6e et sa 4e soi-disant parce qu'il s'emmerdait, tout le monde le prenait pour un mystérieux surdoué mais c'était un pur branleur - avec un charme dingue et un sourire en coin démoniaque.

A part peut-être Trowa. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas le même truc, pas le même sex-appeal.

Si Taylor était appelé « Tro wouah », Heero, c'était Heerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrro.

Un ronronnement qui se termine en rugissement, mais discret sinon tu fais cheap.

Si Fromton revenait docilement comme une chatte, ce n'était pas spécialement pour sa conversation même si il paraissait qu'il pouvait surprendre.

Le genre de pote pas vraiment pote qu'un pote connaît et qui l'intègre au groupe.

Ou plutôt le genre je pique la place d'une nana à la cantine et je la lui rends jamais.

Même si c'était pas vraiment sa place.

¤

- Hey, c'est pas ta place, Yuy.

- Je m'en fous, Maxwell. Et puis, Syl peut s'asseoir sur mes genoux si ça la gêne, elle a l'habitude. ¤ sourire carnassier ¤

- Nan, elle gardait juste la place en attendant que Winner revienne.

- _Il _peut s'asseoir sur mes genoux si ça _le_ gêne, Duo.

- Ou je peux m'asseoir sur tes genoux et lui filer ma place ?

- Hilde…

- Ben quoi, il a de belles cuisses ? Ah t'es revenu ? Désolé il a squatté.

- Je vais m'asseoir en bout de table. Rien à foutre si je gêne le service.

- Wow t'es calme. Hey, tu m'entends ?

- Duo, il est parti fumer, il aurait pu s'asseoir sur ses genoux qu'il s'en foutrait.

- Et pourquoi il l'a pas fait alors, Tro.

- Il avait pas assez fumé pour ça.

¤

Le genre t'as été dans sa classe qu'en 3e mais tu le mates depuis la 4e, où vos deux classes faisaient du sport ensemble, parce qu'il était bon au basket, soi-disant, pas pour son short moulant et son débardeur vert.

Le genre en classe tu le trouves inintéressant tant qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Le genre tu loupes tes notes quand il te regarde jouer.

Le genre de pote que tu détestes intérieurement parce qu'il te casse tes coups ou juste tes coups de cœur, même si t'avais rien dit à personne.

Même si t'avais pas prévu d'oublier Trowa, ni te rappeler de l'effet que te faisait Heero rien qu'avec un œil éclaté en cours de musique.

Le genre pas dans ta sphère et pourtant super décalé, comme toi.

Pas comme toi.

Lui on le trouvait ambigu…

Et toi on me trouvait chelou.

Question de perception.

¤

Tout le monde se souvenait qu'au dernier voyage scolaire après les vacances de Pâques– dans une super auberge de jeunesse en Allemagne - Duo, bourré au coca-sky, avait chauffé grave Heero à la fête que le lycée de nos correspondants avait organisé.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était trop sexe en noir et qu'il avait envie de le bouffer, que c'était trop dommage qu'il était pas une nana.

Puis au bout de trois verres, Duo avait dit « je m'en fous » et il avait chopé Heero sur la piste de danse, alors qu'il venait de lâcher une certaine Anya pour se choper une Anke… ou elle s'appelait Ute quelque chose comme ça.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous…

- Je t'emballe.

¤

Duo l'avait attrapé par la nuque et rouler une pelle quelque chose de bien, à se frotter contre lui et à lui caresser le dos et le cul à travers ses fringues de merde et tout le monde était mort de rire – ils étaient bourrés, hein -, sauf moi, enfin si j'étais bourré, mais pas mort de rire.

Parce que Heero l'hétéro me saoulait mais Heero l'homo…

¤

Ben ouais je suis gay et comme tout le monde, j'ai un faible pour les ténébreux, même minables.

Et je confirme que j'étais une bite d'artichaut, le Tro je l'avais définitivement zappé le jour où Heero m'avait proposé de m'asseoir sur ses genoux et que je me suis surpris à vouloir que ce soit vrai.

Et je sais pas ce qui m'a le plus dégoûté à l'époque : le fait que Duo ait eu le baiser que j'aurais voulu prendre ou le fait que c'était sous alcool avec plein d'excuses.

Ça m'a donné envie de me bourrer la gueule pour faire la même chose mais comme par hasard, ça aurait été pris différemment.

Ptet que non, ptet que j'étais lâche.

Ptet que je voulais pas qu'un baiser en fait.

Après ça ni Heero ni lui n'avaient largué leurs copines – enfin Heero avait couché avec Réléna et la copine virtuelle de Duo s'était transformé en coup d'un soir avec une Allemande et là on l'a vu faire.

Elles avaient eu toutes les deux le lendemain des yeux de meufs qui avaient aimé à quelle sauce piquante elles avaient été mangées.

L'incident avait été clos jusqu'à la réouverture du dossier, quelques jours avant qu'on passe le brevet des collèges.

¤

¤

On sortait de notre dernier cours de musique de l'année et Tro avait fait un festival avec sa flûte.

Duo, pour rigoler ou peut-être pas, a dit à Trowa qu'il avalait bien le pipeau au lieu de dire qu'il avalait les notes.

Tro avait répondu, pince sans rire :

¤

- Tu veux dire que j'ai une bouche de suceuse ? C'est flatteur.

¤

Réflexion faite, c'est pas sûr qu'il l'ai fait exprès parce qu'il est devenu un peu rouge. Ses yeux bleu-violet bizarres ont retourné la vanne mais il était un peu gêné, c'était en public ou plutôt entre amis, entre nous, quoi et d'habitude Trowa vannait sec mais différemment.

Duo a renchéri :

¤

- Bouche de suceuse ? Te flattes pas trop, j'ai pas testé.

¤

Et Trowa ne s'était pas démonté, pour démonter Trowa il fallait se lever.

¤

- Pourquoi, tu veux essayer.

¤

Et Duo, trop fier pour être honnête avait dit :

¤

- Bien sûr. Quand tu veux.

- Maintenant, alors.

¤

Et Trowa s'était penché vers lui et avait posé délicatement sa main fine sur le haut de sa cuisse, tout près de l'entrejambe de son baggy.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et on aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous seuls tellement Tro le fixait.

Duo avait voulu reculer, avait regardé à gauche à droite voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes mais Country Color s'était rapproché et lui avait dit un truc dans l'oreille.

Et Duo avait fermé les yeux et pressé très brièvement sa main, y'avait pas d'alcool ni rien, y'avait pas d'excuse.

Et surtout, Trowa lui avait dit :

¤

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous ? On n'est plus là l'an prochain. On va pas se cacher éternellement.

¤

Duo ne s'épilait pas pour les filles, mais pour Trowa, parce qu'il préférait.

Et on l'a su bien plus tard.

Ils flirtaient ensemble depuis le début de la 3e mais à ce moment-là être gay était moins facile qu'aujourd'hui, enfin je me comprends. Ça n'empêchait pas les caractères d'être bien trempés.

Et on n'en savait rien. Enfin, on faisait semblant de ne pas savoir parce qu'à bien y réfléchir leur attirance se voyait bien.

Trowa n'avait pas ri du tout quand Duo avait galoché Heero.

Il n'avait pas ri non plus quand il avait vu Duo partir avec une fille, même si c'était après une dispute, même si c'était pour le rendre jaloux.

Apparemment Duo avait prévu de se faire pardonner en privé, pas de semi déclaration publique.

Et puis quand on y réfléchit bien… après tout, c'était Duo qui avait trouvé le surnom de Tro, même s'il l'avait fait passer en vanne collective.

¤

Quand on a eu le brevet on était trop contents même si ça servait trop à rien.

Pour fêter ça – et notre entrée au lycée où la vie serait tellement plus cool - on s'est un peu torchés presque en cachette chez les parents de Wu Fei, ouais presque, c'était pas comme s'ils ne nous connaissaient pas depuis le temps. Ils préféraient sûrement qu'on s'éclate chez eux que dehors où ça aurait été bien plus dangereux mais à l'époque on les trouvait juste trop cool.

J'étais toujours dans mes sales fringues t-shirt noir, jean troué et j'étais parti dans le couloir chercher s'il me restait une roulée d'avance dans mon bombers parce que les rats m'avaient endormi tout mon stock.

J'en ai trouvé une, always prepared, et je me préparais à la fumer en falsh (pardon, on dirait en loucedé aujourd'hui) quand j'ai senti quelqu'un derrière moi.

Heero.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

¤

- Hey, tu t'es perdu ?

- Salut Alouf.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je sais pas ! Je fume et toi ?

- J'en veux une.

¤

J'ai haussé un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

¤

- Tu rêves.

¤

J'ai fini ma roulée devant lui et il restait devant moi, toujours, alors je lui ai soufflé à la gueule.

Il est resté patiemment avec moi, attendant que je la fume jusqu'au filtre, que j'ai jeté dans mon gobelet de coca sans whisky - ouais j'étais trop fier. Et je l'ai déposé sur la petite étagère dans l'entrée.

J'ai commencé à sourire aux murs, j'étais loin.

J'ai commencé à lui sourire.

¤

- Je pensais que tu te tapais Barton.

- Hm… s'il avait dit oui j'aurais pas dit non.

- Fallait demander.

- Ça se fait pas comme ça !

- Ah ? Ça se fait comment alors ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai jamais demandé à un mec.

¤

J'ai commencé à passer la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, effleurant l'anneau de mon piercing.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je l'ai bien oublié, pas à voir des éléphants roses non, mais à penser aux options que je prendrais au lycée – oulaaa j'étais vraiment défait – quand il a recommencé à parler.

¤

- Je n'ai jamais roulé de pelle à quelqu'un qui avait un piercing comme le tien.

¤

J'ai ouvert des yeux un peu explosés, il était vachement plus près de moi d'un seul coup et j'ai commencé à rire bêtement, assez fracasse quand même. Assez fracasse pour parler de moi comme je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

Puis je lui ai répondu en léchant ma lèvre encore, doucement, en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui faire un demi sourire bien ironique.

Bien décalé.

Bien moi.

¤

- Je peux faire l'affaire pour une première.

¤

Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de me vanner, j'ai pris le courage de Duo et il m'a pris mon premier baiser avec un mec, m'a plaqué contre le mur de la chambre de Wu en murmurant qu'il aimait la sensation du piercing.

J'ai inversé nos positions, le plaquant contre le mur.

Petit mais costaud.

Puis je lui ai mordillé la lèvre inférieure avec un regard qui l'a fait m'embrasser encore.

Et j'ai senti son piercing à lui, celui qu'il avait sur la langue.

Celui auquel je n'avais jamais fait attention.

Celui qui rendait Fromton folle, dont elle avait parlé une fois où elle était cuitée.

Le questionnement sexuel ? Il se posait pas de questions, il allait où il se sentait bien.

Réléna ? Il n'était pas avec à ce moment là et j'en ai profité. Dégueulasse peut-être, sûrement.

Mais ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu être là.

Elle aurait pu le savoir.

Je voulais juste avoir un souvenir, me dire que pour une fois j'avais eu un peu de couilles.

Et même si j'ai pas été cool ben mon souvenir il est beau quand même.

¤

¤

Aujourd'hui j'ai les cheveux courts beaucoup moins grunge - plus propres.

Aujourd'hui je fume moins et mieux qu'hier et j'ai une voix un peu rauque.

Aujourd'hui j'ai toujours mon piercing et j'en ai un sur la langue, en souvenir.

Aujourd'hui on dit que j'ai « trop de charme », le trop mignon a vécu.

Aujourd'hui j'ai rangé mon t-shirt anarchy parce que je sais ce que ça implique, mais je le ressors de temps en temps histoire de piquer des fou rire avec les autres.

Hier on a été quelques fois ensemble « comme ça » et il m'aura marqué des années.

Hier on s'est zappé, comme on se zappe souvent après.

Aujourd'hui j'aimerais bien le connaître.

Aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus grand même si je me sens tout petit.

C'est sa voix qui m'a fait me souvenir derrière la porte.

Me souvenir que je ne l'avais pas oublié.

Me souvenir d'un moment particulier de mes années collège.

¤

- On n'y croyait plus, Alouf. (Cochon en arabe)

- Parle pour toi, Ramen, ça fait quoi, 7 ans ?

- Pourquoi, t'as compté ?

- Ça se pourrait.

¤

Aujourd'hui Réléna vit avec un type qui a un nom à coucher dehors Kush… quelque chose et ils essaient d'avoir un petit bout.

Aujourd'hui Hilde et Wu Fei sont en instance de mariage. Enfin en instance de divorce de leur compagnon respectif pour pouvoir se marier. Et Wu Fei a les cheveux longs alors que Billy Crawford les a courts, si ce n'est pas un signe. Et ça leur va bien à tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui Trowa et Duo emménagent ensemble – après 8 ans de break -, d'ailleurs on court tous à la pendaison de crémaillère.

Aujourd'hui j'ai 30 ans et Heero, 32.

Aujourd'hui je le revois en vrai après 7 ans de voyage, d'études et de webcam.

Et demain ?

Demain j'aurais toujours 15 ans, c'est l'âge des conneries. C'est l'âge du courage aussi.

Sans herbe.

Sans whisky.

Ou peut-être…

¤

- Oh, juste un doigt, Heero, merci.

¤

Héhé.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Héhé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Surtout à toi, Choupie, c'est du sur-mesure pour toi :p 

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ allez matez urgently in love de Billy Crawford sur Youtube XD.


End file.
